This invention relates to bearings. More particularly, this invention is a bearing assembly with an encoder having multiple North and South poles arranged circumferentially around the encoder, and the encoder is kept in slidable contact with a sensor.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,742,243 describes a signal generator in which a rotor supporting annular magnets is mounted on a rotating shaft near a sensor and is separated from the sensor by a constant clearance.
To maintain the optimum clearance requires a great deal of care. Moreover, when the rotor is mounted on a rotating shaft, the axis of which is not precisely coaxial, the magnetic ring cannot be adjusted beforehand.